Der Steinwandler
Ein auf Deep Space 9 in Haft sitzender Verbrecher sagt, er wüsste mehr über die Herkunft von Odos Volk. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Quark will ein Geschäft mit einem paar Zwillingsmiradornen durchführen und trifft sich mit den beiden in einer Holosuite. Doch es kommt zu einem Zwischenfall. Ein anderer Besucher namens Croden überfällt die drei und tötet einen der Miradorne. Als sich Odo um den Mann kümmern will, stellt sich heraus, dass dieser aus dem Gamma-Quadranten kommt und einen Gegenstand besitzt, der selbständig seine Form ändern kann. Man will den Mann an seine Heimatwelt ausliefern, doch das will der überlebende Miradorn verhindern. Er folgt Odo und Croden durch das Bajoranische Wurmloch. Den Verfolgten gelingt es in einem Nebel Zuflucht zu finden. In dem Nebel stellt sich heraus, dass Croden eine Tochter hat und er diese im Nebel versteckt hielt. Als Odo mit seinen nun zwei Begleitern den Nebel wieder verlassen will, kommt es zu einem weiteren Zusammenstoß mit dem Miradorn. Mit einer List gelingt es Odo das Schiff des Miradorn zu zerstören. Da er Mitleid mit Croden und dessen Tochter hat, lässt er die beiden laufen und kehrt selbst nach Deep Space 9 zurück. Langfassung Prolog thumb|Die Zwillingsmiradorne [[Ah-Kel und Ro-Kel]] Im Quark's spricht Odo den Barkeeper an, um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er ihn und die Geschäfte mit den Miradornen, die auf der Station angekommen sind, beobachtet. Währenddessen wird Odo auf Croden, einen Neuankömmling aus dem Gamma-Quadranten, aufmerksam, der wohl gezielt den Blicken des Formwandlers ausweicht. Quark hält ihn für harmlos. Doch Odo wundert sich, warum der Besucher nicht mit Sisko reden wollte. In diesem Moment betreten die beiden Miradornen von dem Schiff die Bar. Sie nicken dem Ferengi zu. Als Odo anfängt Fragen zu stellen, fährt ihn Quark an und fordert von ihm, das Quark's zu verlassen, oder etwas zu trinken zu bestellen. Croden verlässt das Lokal, während Quark seinen Bruder Rom für die neuen Gäste ein spezielles Getränk zubereiten lässt. Rom merkt nicht, dass auf dem Tablett, das er den Gästen bringt, plötzlich fünf Gläser an Stelle der vier, die er zuvor darauf gestellt hatte, stehen. Akt I: Tod des Zwillingsmiradorn thumb|leftthumb|Ro-Kel wird tödlich getroffen In der Holosuite verhandelt Quark mit den Miradornen, die 1.000 Barren goldgepresstes Latinum für ein verziertes Schmuckstück in Form eines Eies haben wollen. Jedoch ist Quark der Käufer für den Gegenstand abgesprungen, da dieser befürchtet, dass das Stück gestohlen wurde. Die Anbieter des Kunstgegenstandes fordern Quark auf, einen anderen Käufer zu finden. In diesem Moment taucht Croden in der Holosuite auf und fordert mit Waffengewalt die Herausgabe des Stücks. Es kommt zu einer Rangelei. Ro-Kel, der Miradorne, der auf Croden schießt, wird von diesem erschossen. Odo, der sich indes aus dem zusätzlichen Glas zurückverwandelt hat, kann gerade noch verhindern, dass Ah-Kel, der zweite Miradorn auch erschossen wird. Der Constable ruft seine Männer herbei und diese bringen Croden und Ah-Kel ins Sicherheitsbüro. Der herbeigerufene Dr. Bashir kann nur noch den Tod des anderen Miradorn feststellen. Akt II: Der Gefangene In Odos Büro erklärt Ah-Kel, dass Zwillingsmiradornen nicht einfach Zwillinge, sondern beide Teil eines Wesens sind. Er fordert die Auslieferung des Mörders seines Bruders. Da Odo ihm nicht nachweisen kann, dass der Gegenstand, den sie Quark angeboten hatten, von den Miradornen geklaut wurde, muss er ihn freilassen. Er bekommt aber die Anweisung auf seinem Schiff zu bleiben und die Station nicht zu verlassen. thumb|Ah-Kel ist schwer gezeichnet vom Tod seines Bruders Auch gegen Quark liegt nichts vor, denn zu Odos Verwunderung hatte Quark schon während des Gespräches mit den Miradornen seine Bedenken wegen der zweifelhaften Herkunft des eiförmigen Gegenstandes geäußert. Allerdings wundert es den Constable, dass Croden einen Phaser der Ferengi hatte und woher er von dem Geschäft wusste. Nachdem Quark gegangen ist, gehen Odo und Sisko zu Croden und erklären ihm die Prozedur seiner Gerichtsverhandlung. Man bietet ihm an, einen Verteidiger von seiner Heimatwelt zu holen, um ihn zu verteidigen. Der Gefangene gibt jedoch an, dass es auf Rakhar keine Verhandlungen gäbe und deshalb auch keiner kommen würde, um ihn zu verteidigen. Weiter meint Croden, dass er keine Wahl hatte, als er den Diebstahl durchführte, denn er besäße nicht genug Fähigkeiten für irgendetwas anderes. Allerdings bewundert er Odos Fähigkeiten und suggeriert dem Formwandler, dass er noch andere Wesen seiner Spezies kennen würde. In Siskos Büro wägen Sisko, Kira, Dax und O'Brien ab, was mit dem Gefangenen passieren soll. Nach Ansicht der Sternenflottenoffiziere ist es sicher kein guter Auftakt für Beziehungen mit einer neuen Spezies, einen Angehörigen dieser Rasse zu verhaften, doch Major Kira ist sich sicher, dass es dem Volk der Rakhari sicher recht wäre, wenn ein Verbrecher bestraft wird. Gemeinsam mit Dax will Sisko sich auf den Weg nach Rakhar machen, um mit den dortigen Behörden zu reden. Währenddessen bekommt Kira aufgetragen, Croden vor Ah-Kel zu schützen. Akt III: Aus einer anderen Welt Odo besucht Quark in seiner Bar und fragt ihn über seinen Gefangenen aus. Der Ferengi verbittet es sich, dass irgendwelche Andeutungen gemacht werden, die ihn in Zusammenhang mit dem Tod des Miradornen Ro-Kel bringen könnten. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Quark sich nach einem Schiff erkundigt hat, das die Reise durch das Wurmloch ermöglicht. Odo vermutet, dass Quark versucht, Croden zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Das Interesse des Constables scheint aber weniger den Aktivitäten Quarks, als mehr den Aussagen Crodens bezüglich seiner Heimatwelt zu gelten. thumb|Crodens Amulett Odo wird zu seinem Büro gerufen, da Ah-Kel den Zugang dazu blockiert. Der Miradorn verlangt Crodens Auslieferung, doch Odo schickt ihn zurück auf sein Schiff. Der Sicherheitschef droht Ah-Kel, auch ihn einzusperren, wenn er nicht auf seinem Schiff bleibt. Widerwillig verlässt er die Promenade. Daraufhin begibt sich der Formwandler zu Croden. Dieser meint, beide wären sich doch sehr ähnlich. Doch Odo ist anderer Meinung. Croden gibt an, dass auf seiner Heimartwelt Rakhar zwar keine Formwandler existieren, da sie dort wohl verjagt wurden, aber er kennt noch einen Ort, wo Formwandler leben. Odo wird immer misstrauischer bezüglich der Aussagen des Gefangenen und deshalb fragt der Constable, ob er ihm sagen kann, wo dieser Platz wäre. Doch Croden weigert sich. Stattdessen zeigt er Odo einen Stein, den er an einer Kette um den Hals trägt und der sich zu einem Schlüssel formt. Neugierig schaut der Sicherheitschef den Stein an. Als Sisko und Dax mit der [[USS Rio Grande|USS Rio Grande]] bei Rakhar eintreffen, werden sie zuerst ignoriert. Erst als der Name Croden fällt, wird ihre Bitte auf Kontaktaufnahme erwidert. Sisko will erklären, woher er kommt, aber Hadran, der Exarch der Nehelik-Provinz ist nicht an Beziehungen zum Alpha-Quadranten interessiert. Er fordert aber die Auslieferung des Gefangenen, da dieser schon auf Rakhar verurteilt wurde. Um guten Willen zu zeigen, willigt der Commander ein, Croden innerhalb von 52 Stunden auszuliefern. Akt IV: Auslieferung Auf Deep Space 9 lässt Odo Crodens Stein von Dr. Bashir untersuchen. Dieser stellt fest, dass der Stein fast organisch ist und seine Struktur nur einer ihm bekannten ähnelt: Odos Struktur. Odo fragt seinen Gefangenen, wo er den Stein her hat, doch der will ihm nicht den genauen Fundort des Steins nennen. Stattdessen sagt er nur, dass er ihn aus einem Nebel im Gamma-Quadranten hat, der Chamra-Wirbel heißt. Der Rakhari ist bereit, Odo zu dem Fundort zu führen. Nur er kennt den Weg dorthin. thumb|Die Ganges versteckt im Schatten des Frachters Sisko ruft den Sicherheitschef zu sich und gibt ihm den Auftrag, Croden nach Rakhar zu bringen. Auch wenn er auf Deep Space 9 angeklagt werden sollte, sind die Bajoraner doch mit einer Auslieferung einverstanden und Odo soll diese durchführen. Um das miradornische Schiff zu täuschen plant Sisko das Shuttle, mit dem Odo Croden in den Gamma-Quadranten bringen will, hinter einem rigelianischen Frachter zu verstecken, der sich in einer Stunde auf den Weg durch das Wurmloch begibt. Auf der anderen Seite ist Odo dann auf sich gestellt und gegebenenfalls dem Schiff der Miradornen ausgeliefert. Als Odo eine Stunde später mit seinem Gefangenen in der [[USS Ganges|USS Ganges]] im Schatten des Frachters durch das Wurmloch fliegt, gelingt das Manöver. Das Schiff der Miradornen scannt zwar den Frachter, bemerkt das aber nicht. Auf der anderen Seite des Wurmlochs angekommen, versucht Croden weiterhin Odo zu manipulieren. Er behauptet, dass man ihn auf seinem Heimartplaneten als Feind des Volkes angesehen hat und deswegen seine beiden Frauen umbrachte. Odo hat genug von seinen Geschichten und fordert ihn auf, ruhig zu sein. Unterdessen stattet Ah-Kel Quark in seiner Bar einen Besuch ab und bezichtigt ihn, ebenso verantwortlich am Tod seines Bruders zu sein. Er nimmt an, dass der Ferengi den Besucher aus dem Gamma-Quadranten versteckt. Doch der Barkeeper kann den Miradorn durch unerlaubten Zugriff auf den Stationscomputer davon überzeugen, dass Odo den Gefangenen in den Gamma-Quadranten bringt. Nachdem der Miradorn gegangen ist, gibt sich der Ferengi beunruhigt, da Ah-Kel sich an ihm rächen würde, sollte er Croden in die Hände bekommen und die Wahrheit über Quarks Plan erfahren. Allerdings ist er davon überzeugt, dass Odo seinen Gefangenen nie herausgeben würde. Zwischenzeitlich legt das miradornische Schiff ab. Trotz aller Versuche, den Start mit bajoranischen Transitbestimmungen zu verzögern, gelingt es der Besatzung von Deep Space 9 nicht, sie aufzuhalten. Akt V: Der Nebel [[Datei:shuttle_chamra_wirbel.jpg|thumb|Die USS Ganges passiert den Chamra-Wirbel]] Odo und sein Gefangener erreichen derweil den Chamra-Wirbel. Croden fordert Odo auf, durch den Wirbel hindurch zu fliegen, da dieser Weg kürzer ist, doch Odo wählt den sichereren Weg, auch wenn er zugibt, neugierig auf die Formwandlerkolonie zu sein. In diesem Moment erreicht das miradornische Schiff das Shuttle und eröffnet das Feuer. Der Constable weigert sich Croden auszuliefern und die Miradornen feuern weiter. Da Odo mit der Aufgabe als Pilot überfordert ist, lässt er Croden ans Steuer und dieser fliegt sie sogleich in den Wirbel, in dem die ionisierten Gase das Shuttle vor der Entdeckung schützen sollen. Die Miradornen folgen und können das Shuttle auf Grund der Spuren des Impulsantriebs aufspüren. Croden schaltet um auf Triebwerke, will aber um ganz sicher zu gehen, auf einem Asteroiden landen, von dem er sagt, er sei Standort einer Kolonie von Formwandlern. Auf dem Asteroiden läuft Croden in eine Höhle, gefolgt von Odo. Er behauptet, die Kolonie der Formwandler befände sich dort. Doch Odo hält ihn auf und fordert den Rakhari auf, endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen. Dieser gesteht, dass nichts von dem, was er gesagt hatte, wahr ist. Er hielt alles, was er bisher auf seinem Heimartplaneten über Formwandler gehört hatte, für einen Mythos, aber als er dann Odo sah, änderte er seine Meinung. Als Odo ihn nach dem Stein fragt, gesteht er, ihn auf Rakhar von einem Händler von einer anderen Welt gekauft zu haben, da er auf seiner Welt als Schlüssel eingesetzt wird. Er benutzt es für den einzigen Sinn seines Lebens. Croden führt Odo zu einer Stasiskammer. In ihr befindet sich Crodens Tochter Yareth, die einzige Angehörige, die er retten konnte. Mit dem Stein, der sich zu einem Schlüssel formt, öffnet Croden die Kammer, und Vater und Tochter umarmen sich. Croden bittet Odo, seine Tochter an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen. Er selbst ist bereit für seine Taten die Konsequenzen auf Rakhar auf sich zu nehmen. Seine Tochter beteuert allerdings, dass Croden nur versucht habe seine Familie zu beschützen. Akt VI: Die Rettung In diesem Moment beginnt die Höhle, in der sich Odo, Croden und dessen Tochter befinden, zu beben. Die Miradornen haben sie entdeckt. Sie versuchen zum Shuttle zu laufen. Doch durch die Erschütterungen der Schüsse kommt es zu Steinschlägen, von denen Odo getroffen wird. Nach kurzem Zögern hebt Croden ihn auf und bringt ihn zum Shuttle. Nachdem Odo im Shuttle aufgewacht ist, übernimmt er die Steuerung. Er weist Croden an, eines der instabilen Toh-maire-Felder, die den Nebel so gefährlich machen, zu suchen und er fliegt hinein. thumb|Das Miradorn Schiff wird zerstört In dem Feld schaltet Odo alle Maschinen aus und wartet auf die Verfolger. Wie zu erwarten, folgt das miradornische Schiff dem Shuttle. Erneut fordert Ah-Kel die Auslieferung des Gefangenen. Odo weigert sich allerdings weiterhin. Daraufhin richtet der Miradorn die Waffen auf das kleine Schiff aus und während Odo dem Computer befiehlt auf Impulsantrieb zu gehen, feuert Ah-Kel einige Photonentorpedos ab. Diese haben die gewünschte Wirkung. Im Toh-maire-Feld explodieren sie sofort und zerstören das Schiff des Miradorn. Das Sternenflottenshuttle entkommt unbeschädigt. Croden bittet Odo sich in Zukunft um Yareth zu kümmern. In diesem Moment empfängt das Shuttle einen Ruf eines vulkanischen Schiffes. Diese bieten ihre Hilfe an, da sie mitbekommen hatten, dass es in dem Wirbel, aus dem das Shuttle kam, eine Explosion gegeben hatte. Odo gibt an, selbst unversehrt zu sein, er behauptet jedoch, Croden und seine Tochter wären von einem Schiff, das nicht so viel Glück hatte und bittet die Vulkanier, die beiden mit nach Vulkan zu nehmen. Bevor Croden und seine Tochter auf das vulkanische Schiff beamen, erkundigt sich Croden noch, wie Odo erklären will, dass er nicht ausgeliefert wird. Odo gibt an, einfach zu sagen, dass Croden starb, als der Asteroid torpediert wurde. Vor dem Verlassen schenkt Croden Odo noch den Stein, mit dem er die Stasekammer geöffnet hatte. Nachdem die beiden das Shuttle verlassen haben, macht sich Odo zurück auf den Weg nach DS9. Dialogzitate Steinwandler, Der Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch ).}} . Odo gibt gegenüber Croden selbst an, noch nie zuvor im Gamma-Quadranten gewesen zu sein.}} wird hier erneut angedeutet, dass Odo und sein Volk aus dem Gamma-Quadranten kommen.}} die Invasionsflotte des Dominion versteckt. Beide Nebel enthalten jedoch Toh-maire-Gasblasen.}} Produktionsnotizen Requisiten , sowie der Voyager Folge wird hier Schiffsrecycling betrieben, um womöglich die Produktionskosten zu senken. Das Schiff der Miradornen-Zwillinge wird hier innerhalb der Star Trek-Serien zum zweiten mal wiederverwendet.}} Spezialeffekte identisch.}} auf.}} }} Trivia Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Der Steinwandler auf st-minutiae.com cs:Vortex (epizoda) en:Vortex (episode) es:Vortex fr:Vortex (épisode) nl:Vortex pl:Vortex Steinwandler, Der